


Endymion

by sc010f



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc010f/pseuds/sc010f
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She visits him in the night. Written for the April challenge at PtterPr0nPrmpts. Based on the Greek myth of Endymion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endymion

Awake. 

Tangled sheets, damp with sweat and semen.

Alone?

Where did she go? She was here, I felt her. 

In the dark, she caresses me, holds me. Her mouth is gentle at first, lips brushing against my eyelids. 

"Sleep," she urges. "Rest in my embrace."

My body relaxes into her embrace. Her mouth seeks mine. Her tongue is soft, teasing. She tastes of tea and chocolate.

Her taste tells me she is human. Her taste tells me she is real.

Her hands are warm, mapping the planes of my chest, once broad, now shrunken, as years in Azkaban have taken their toll. 

She pulls the sheet down, mouth following hands as her tongue, lips and teeth caress, lick and nip down my torso. 

A moment to tease my navel. Hands rise to tweak my nipples.

I groan. My cock stirs, already half hard by her presence. I open my eyes, catching a glimpse of silvery blonde hair and pale skin. Red lips. Earrings of radishes?

"Keep them closed," she whispers. I obey.

She tugs on my pajama trousers, sliding them down around my hips. 

Warm mouth on my cock. 

Merlin. She is making noises, a moan that shoots down my cock into my bollocks.

My hands fist the bedclothes in the effort not to come.

Cool air on my wet cock. 

The desire is almost unbearable. 

"Open your eyes," she whispers.

She rises above me like the moon: pale, opalescent. Tangled, pale blond hair spills down her shoulders and around her small, high breasts.

Her breasts are perfect. They fit in my hands as she settles above me. 

My cock is straining. I want her. 

Her fingers play with her cunt, spreading her lips, flushed pink – a contrast to her pale skin. 

In the light that seems to radiate from her, she is wet.

"Do you want to taste?" she asks, offering her fingers to me. 

Merlin. 

She tastes of heaven. 

Her other hand wraps around my cock and gently pulls it upright. 

"I want you," she murmurs, removing her fingers. 

"Yes," I whisper.

She lowers herself onto me. 

I watch, fascinated, as I slide into her. 

She moans, bringing her fingers again to her clit as she leans back, tightening around me.

Oh, gods.

"Fuck," I whisper. 

She begins to move, cunt sliding around my cock, tightening and loosening with every movement. I watch my cock slide in and out of her, the pale light reflecting its dampness.

She will be the death of me, and I do not care. 

"Sirius," she moans, her fingers spreading her lips she rubs her clit. 

I snap my hips up, driving into her as best I can from my helpless position. Normally, I am on top, but with her…

With her, I am helpless.

She is close. 

I reach for her hips and pull her down, hard. 

She comes, hair tossing wildly as she cries out and tightens around me. 

I cannot hold back; the need to come overrides all thought. 

I hear a strangled moan – it is me, as I am coming and coming and coming. 

Warm witch collapses onto my chest. 

"Sirius," she whispers.

"Luna, my moon, my light."

There is a glow that seems to surround us as sleep threatens to overwhelm me. I struggle to stay awake, to hold her.

"Sleep," she whispers. Her gentle fingers caress my face, close my eyes. 

Sleep washes over me. I am drowning in it. 

There is peace. 

And suddenly, I am jerked awake, tangled in sheets, damp with sweat and semen. 

Let sleep return. 

Let my Luna return. 

Let me never wake again.

* * *

**AN:** Not mine. No money. Special thanks to bluestocking for the beta pass and astopperindeath for the admin pass. 

Oh, and obviously AU, everybody's of age here.


End file.
